


Unaired

by sweet_pea



Category: Mamamoo, Nam Yoondo | Eric Nam (Musician), 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_pea/pseuds/sweet_pea
Summary: Eric is screwed. The show is about to end but he can't let go. He hopes that Solar feels the same.Or: Solar surprises both of them.





	Unaired

**Author's Note:**

> my very first post here on ao3! just some drabbles to help me get back my fire for writing since its been a few years since i've stopped. but this couple REALLY inspired me to write. also, i made this to practice my writing skills so please bear with me! anyway, i hope you enjoy these little scenarios! 
> 
> p.s filled with clichés because i'm a sucker for them! :^)

"Alright everyone, time to wrap things up." The PD stands from his seat and starts to thank everyone for their hard work. The staff replies with bows and thanks each other then they start to pack up their equipment, separating them and placing them in their vans.

It's been a long day of work, even if they only have twenty-five minutes of screentime after the final cut, it's much more than that in real life. So much more happens that isn't shown on camera. It almost takes their whole day _but hey,_

Eric isn't complaining.

It's as if those moments that don't make it in the final cut are for them only. Their private time. Their little secret. Well not really since the staff is watching, but he brushes off that thought. 

"Yongsuniee" Eric does aegyo that makes her laugh. He always does this, it lightens up the mood after knowing that their day together has ended. Also, Solar's smile always makes him smile as well.

He puts his hand up and she high fives him. It's times like this where he has a small debate inside his head whether to give her a hug or if it would be too much for her. He knows she's a shy girl and being the gentleman that he is, he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"You always do this after we shoot, you always act as if there are still cameras around us. Yoondong-ah, aren't you tired?" Surprisingly, she hasn't let go of his hand after the high five. She's playing with his hand, rocking it back and forth. She was always more comfortable with him when there are no cameras, no people watching them. Just them.

Eric smiles and intertwines their hands together, "No, not ever when I'm with you."

Solar playfully hits him, "Aah sometimes you can be just as greasy as Moonbyuli. You're even greasier off camera!" But she still has a smile on her face. Somehow she likes it, and more surprisingly, she likes the feeling of his hand intertwined with hers even more.

"You know," Eric's walking her to her van while swinging their hands together. "Next week will be our last shoot." They stop walking and swinging their hands. The mood drops.

She hums in response. "Now don't make me sad, instead why don't we just enjoy ourselves more. We do only have little time left together."

"Hey, you're making it look like we're dying!" Eric teases her, pinching her sides, making her laugh again. 

 _He's really good at changing the mood. No, he totally controls the mood._ Solar thinks to herself.

They stare at the dark sky for a minute. The stars are out and the full moon is as bright as ever. The moonlight is reflected on her shining waved hair and her bright skin as she points to the moon. 

He smiles at her so dearly and at this moment he thinks he's screwed. She has him wrapped around her fingers. But again, he isn't complaining.

"Wah look at the moon, it's so pretty..." She trails off as she drops her hand. 

He's not looking at the moon. He's looking at her.

He squeezes her hand, "It's beautiful." She faces him and they stare at each other for a second until she breaks off their gaze and flushes from the realization. 

They don't say anything but she's smiling as they start to walk again. It's silent. But she feels at ease with the cold wind brushing against her face and the warmth coming from Eric's hands.

They reach her van. "But you're right we should enjoy ourselves more." He says as he lets go of her hand and opens the door for her.

She faces him again, "Honestly, we were like slugs when we were walking. Pretty sure my grandma would take over us." He chuckles and lets himself be lost in her eyes for a moment.

"But you know, I wish this day wouldn't end." She sheepishly tugs at his sweater and his stomach ties up in knots.

She climbs up the van and takes a seat. "But I know you must be tired too, even if you say you're not."

"But we don't have to end it." He says hastily and his ears turn red. He said it so quickly as if he's been holding it back.

She asks him jokingly, "What do you mean? Of course we have to end this day. Are you _that_ tired that you can't even think properly?" She laughs and ruffles his hair.

_She doesn't get it. Let's try again._

"No I mean, we don't have to end _this_." He prays that she gets it this time. He must look idiotic with his messed up hair and saying the same thing over.

This time she's confused. "But we have to... our last shoot is next week." His ears become even redder. Now he looks like a tomato- with messed up hair.

_She ~~still~~ doesn't get it. Let's try again._

"Yongsun, I don't want this relationship to end. Even after the show ends." 

When he says this, he lets out his breath that he didn't notice that he was holding in.

They both turn red. If it's even possible for him to explode, then he will explode in a few seconds.

She's speechless but she tries to reply, "Ah so that's what you meant."

He gulps. It's silent. But compared to earlier, it's unbearable. But after a few seconds, _that lasted an eternity for him_ , she replies.

"Then, how about we get some coffee tomorrow? The one near my place. You call the time. Text me later." She surprises him and herself. But inside she's happy. 

He grins and so does she. "Who knew a shy girl like you would be the first one to ask me out on a date?" He teases her again.

_Damn, he's really good with moods._

She laughs again, "Hey! I wasn't the one who confessed! And I haven't given you my answer yet."

"Really? I thought a date meant you felt the same." Now he's unsure. Doesn't she feel the same? Is that it? His legs are going to give out some time soon.

"Hmm, you'll know tomorrow. For now, this is the only thing I'll give you." 

She leans in and gives him a peck on his cheek. He's stunned and stares at her as she smiles and closes the door of her van. Now his legs really were about to give up.

 _She kissed me. And there I was thinking whether to hug her or not earlier, how stupid._ With his mouth agape and heart jumping out of his chest he hears a knocking sound and it startles him.

It's her, knocking from the window of her van. It's tinted but you can see a little silhouette if you look close enough. She's waving at him.

He snaps back to reality and waves back, smiling. Her van goes on and he's still standing there.

 _I guess I underestimated her boldness. Shy girl my ass._ He says to himself as he holds his cheek and smiles, thinking of her.

 _I look stupid, don't I?_ He realizes after some time. His hair is a mess, he's smiling to himself, he's holding his cheek, and he's been standing there for about a minute now. But he doesn't care. He just got a date with Kim Yongsun.

He throws his fist into the air out of happiness as if the credits of _The Breakfast Club_ was rolling out. 

Just a few feet away, from his own van, his manager was watching him. _Ah, stupid young ones._

His manager shakes his head and watches Eric run towards the van, still with a smile on his face.


End file.
